Deception
by On The Edge of Glory
Summary: Riley Hale is completely okay. He doesn't have a fear of fire. He doesn't have PTSD. He doesn't have nightmares. He's completely okay. Even though he found the dead body of his cousin, he's not relapsing. He's completely fine. One hundred percent okay... right?
1. I'm Completely Okay

Riley pulls up behind the Camaro and puts his own car into park. He heaves a sigh as he turns the Impala off. "Twenty miles to go." He gets out of the car and starts for the man with the Camaro. "How are you doing on gas?"

"Only quarter left."

"E." Riley leans against the Camaro and sighs. "Are we doing the right thing, Derek? Moving back to Beacon?"

"We're not moving. We're visiting."

"You never just visit. Look at Laura. She went there weeks ago. She was only supposed to stay for a few days. And we haven't heard from her since she left. That's a bad sign." Derek glances over at Riley with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it then. We should just turn right back around and drive all the way back to New York. We don't need to go to Beacon or go find Laura. Let's just head home." Riley glances at him and bumps sides with him.

"I'm supposed to be the sarcastic smart ass."

"And I'm supposed to be the paranoid one."

"I just... I don't like 'visiting' places."

"You mean you don't like going to Beacon."

"What?" Riley glances at his cousin. "What, of course not. Beacon is just another stupid small town. You know I hate small towns."

"It isn't just any small town, Riley. It's the town where our entire family died in. It's okay if you feel scared about going back. No one's going to judge you if you're not okay with going back."

"Derek, the fire was six years ago. It's just a small town with small town idiots running it. I'm completely okay, Derek. It's been six years. I'm over it. I'm going to pay for my gas." Riley says before heading towards the convenience store to pay for his gas. "Thirty on three." Riley hands the money over to the guy.

"You okay?" Riley quickly withdrew his shaking hand.

"Yeah, just spasms." Riley mumbles, rubbing his shaking hands together.

"Alright, all set." Riley nods before turning and heading out. He takes a deep breath before heading towards his car.

"You okay, you look pale." Derek says, but Riley just smiles.

"Yup, totally fine. So, how long until we reach the boring town?"

"An hour at the most."

"Great." Riley starts filling his tank. "You should go pay for your gas. I'm not going to do it for you." Derek rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the store. Once he's gone, Riley leans against his car and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. "You're okay, Riley. It was six years ago, get the fuck over it." He mumbles as he takes his lighter out. He lights it but doesn't light his cigaret. He stares at the fire, his heart pounding in his chest, his hands turn clammy as he sees the flame.

"Riley?" Riley's head snaps up to see Derek looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Riley lights his cigaret and puts the lighter back in his pocket. "I'm fine." Riley blows out a lung full of nicotine before putting the pump back in its holder. He closes his gas tank and exhales another lung full.

"You know those things can kill you, right?" Derek asks, causing Riley to glance over.

"I'm a werecat, Derek. This shit won't kill me. We can't get sick."

"Does it even effect you?"

"Yeah. The nicotine does shit, but just..." Riley shrugs. "Doesn't matter." He drops the cigaret and stomps it out. "Hurry up, I'm freezing my ass out here." Riley tells him before hopping into his car and turning it back on. He turns the heat up and leans his head back with a sigh.

When he hears the Camaro's engine then he moves and puts his car into drive. "It's just stupid small town, Riley. You can do this." He whispers before he follows Derek out of the gas station and back onto the main road. "I can do this."

* * *

 _"Riley, you have to climb through the window."_

 _"I can't." A little boy cries as he looks up at his father. His blue eyes are filled with such fear and pain._

 _"You have to." The man picked the small boy up and moves him to the window, but the boy struggles in his arms._

 _"No! I can't leave mommy! No!"_

 _"Riley!" The man shouts. "You'll die in here if you stay. Get out!"_

 _"No! Let me go! Mommy!" The boy screams as he reaches a hand out to the woman. The woman is_ seperated _from them by a fallen pillar, the flames around them_ was _closing in on her._

 _"Peter get him out of here!" The woman screams._

 _"Riley, listen to your mother, get out of here." The man, Peter, says. "I'll get her out, just get yourself out first. The longer you fight with me the quicker those flames are getting to her." The boy sniffles before pulling himself up and through the window._

 _"Now save mommy!" The boy orders as he watches through the windows, but just as Peter turns to go help the woman the flames reached her._

 _"Helena!" Peter screams as the fires attack her gasoline covered clothes. "No!" Riley squeezes his eyes shut, covering his ears as he hears the bone-chilling screams of his mother. He begins to rock back and forth, trying to block out the screams. "Helena!"_

 _"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a_ mockingbird _. And if that mockingbird won't sing. Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." Riley sings under his breath._

 _"Riley!" Riley squeezes his eyes more. "Riley, baby, look at me. Look at me, Riley." He feels a hand on his leg. "Baby it's okay. It's all going to be okay, but I need your help, Riley. I need your help to get out of here. Baby, look at me." Riley slowly opens his eyes to look at his father. "I need your help to get out of here. Help me, Riley." Riley nods shakily._

 _"What... What can I do?"_

 _"These bars are stuck tight. I was able to break off two for you, but I can't fit through. I need your help to break the others." Riley nods before moving to the bars. He wraps a hand around one each and begins to pull. His eyes glow purple, the pupil and outer ring are white, as he pulls. The bars break off with a snap. "One more, Rye, one more." Riley nods and wraps his hands around this one and pulls. This one sticks tight. Riley growls as he pulls harder. "Come on, Rye, you got it. A little more." Riley's face contorts and his ears grow longer, his teeth become fangs, his nails grow sharper and longer. An animalistic growl comes from deep in his chest as he pulls, the bar breaking off and going flying off. "That's it, Riley, you did_ good. _" Peter says as he rubs his son's leg. "Okay, now back up so I can climb out." Riley nods as he backs up. A hiss fills the air around them, causing Peter to freeze._

 _"Dad?"_

 _"Riley, I need you to back up."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Run, Riley!" Riley turns and runs just as the explosion goes off._

 _"Dad!" Riley turns and sees his father pulling himself out, the house all but destroyed. "Daddy!" Riley runs to him and rolls him off his side and onto his back. A scream escapes him as he sees his father's side. It was burned deeply all down one half of his body. "Daddy! Daddy!"_

"Riley, Riley, wake up." Riley sits up, a scream escaping him. "Hey, Riley, it's okay, just breathe." Riley take deep long fulls of air as he looks around. He's in the back seat of his Chevy Impala, Derek is in the front facing him. Outside the night air is blowing a gentle breeze and the night animals are awake and making noise. "It's okay, Riley, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare.


	2. She Won't Be For Long

"You know, Derek, it wouldn't hurt for us to live somewhere with running water." Riley says as he pulls a hoodie over his head. "Or a heater." The fall air was crisp and had a chill in it. Werewolves never get sick nor do they don't easily get cold or hot. Werecats, however, are very affected by the weather. They do get cold and hot easily. Werecats are stronger, faster, and quicker healers than werewolves, but they get cold and hot quite easily. They also don't have as strong of senses are werewolves. Sometimes Riley doesn't know which he rather be, a werewolf like his father or a werecat like his mom.

"You okay?" Derek asks as he watches Riley jumps up and down, trying to get his blood flowing.

"It's cold out."

"It's fifty out, Riley."

"Yeah, well, I hate anything below sixty. I wanna go home." Riley whines.

"New York is cold too, Riley."

"No, it's average. This is cold." Derek rolls his eyes and glances at Riley.

"Riley, it's the morning. It'll warm up. Now shut up, and get going to school." Riley rolls his eyes before pulling his keys from his back pocket.

"I'm going to go for a jog first, warm up and all." He put his keys in the ignition and closes the door. "So I don't forget where my keys are." He tells Derek before heading into the woods.

"Be careful!" Derek calls, but Riley just waves him off.

"I'll be f-wow!" He falls with a long groan as he face plants the ground.

"Riley?!"

"Ow." He groans as he pushes his himself up. "What did I trip on?" He looks around before letting out a scream.

"Riley!" He can hear his cousin running to him, but Riley is quicker. He scampers up and runs backward away from what he tripped on. "Are you okay?" Derek asks as Riley turns around and looks up at him.

"I found Laura."

"What?" Riley turns revealing half of Laura on the ground behind him. "I found Laura." Riley watches Derek, who looks at the body of Laura, half of it anyways. He can see the obvious pain in his cousin's eyes, the anger burning beneath, and the horror within. "Derek, who could have done this?"

"Hunters." Derek growls. Riley turns and looks at the body.

"But that doesn't look like a clean cut with a sword. That looks like..." He looks at Derek. "It looks like someone grabbed each end of her and pulled her apart like a pop." Derek flinches at the image. "And look, Der, those are teeth and claw marks."

"We're not ruling anything out." Derek tells Riley.

"Derek, she was our alpha. What if another werewolf killed her to become the next alpha?"

"Riley, go to school."

"What? Derek, I just literally stumbled upon Laura's dead body and you want me to go to school?"

"You need to go to school, Riley. You have to keep your grades up and get an education. I don't want you dropping out like I did. Laura would never figure you if you followed my example. Go to school."

"I don't school matters, Derek. Laura's dead!" Derek turns and looks at Riley, his face void of any emotions.

"Go to school."

"No."

"Go to school, Riley!"

"No! I am not going to school, Derek!"

"There is nothing you can do right now. I am going to bury Laura and search these woods for any evidence pointing to who killed her."

"Four eyes are better than two."

"You are going to school, Riley!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, Riley and that's finally! With Laura gone, I am the guardian of you and I am telling you to go to school, act your age, be a normal kid, and don't think about this right now. You have enough on your plate, Riley, just... Just go to school." Riley swallows the lump in his throat.

"Is this because of last night? Because I had a nightmare?"

"Riley, you and I have been through a lot. Ever since the fire, we've been trying to burying our emotions and act as if we're completely okay, but neither of us are. You've been growing up too fast these past six years. You were only ten when the fire occurred. You saw things I can never imagine. You deserve to have a bit of normalcy in your life. Go to school."

"She was my cousin, Derek, I want to help." Riley's voice breaks, causing Derek's heart to break.

"I know, Riley and you will help me, but I want you to go to school too. You're only sixteen years old, Riley. You shouldn't have to bury your dead cousin. Go to school, okay? You can help me after, okay?" Riley nods and clears his throat.

"Fine."

"And your old guidance councilor says you should do more school activities. It looks good on your school resume."

"Derek, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Go to school, Riley, try out for a sport or something. You like basketball like Peter and I, right?" Riley huffs.

"I'll see you after school." He grumbles before climbing back up to the house and his car.

"Drive safe." Derek calls, causing Riley to flip him off. "You're sure your father's son." Derek grumbles.

"I heard you, asshole!" Riley calls. "My senses are still heightened." Riley sighs and climbs into the car, pulling down his visor. He looks in the mirror and grimaces. He looks like hell. His blue eyes are bloodshot, his sandy blonde hair is sticking up in places, his tan skin is paler than usual and there are deep shadows under his eyes. "Guess I'm doing the routine." He opens his glove compartment and pulls out a small case. He unzips it to reveal Visine, a comb, and a toothbrush and toothpaste. "No running water, so I guess it's a good thing I brought bottle waters." He pulls a water bottle out of the collar from on the floor in front of the passenger seat. He opens his car door and moves to the edge of the woods to brush his teeth. Once he did that he poured water over a washcloth and cleaned his face. He then wet his comb, held a mirror with his left hand, and brushed his hair with the right hand. He has short sandy curls, but once in awhile his curls goes out of control. The length of his hair is just longer than a buzz cut.

Once Riley finished cleaning up he goes to his trunk and pulls out his duffle bag. He pulls out a white thin long sleeved shirt, a pair of boxer briefs, a pair of clean jeans, and some socks at random. Riley kicks his sneakers off and sweatpants before pulling on the dark wash jeans, which fit snug against his groin and ass. He then pulls off his hoodie and wifebeater before slipping on the long sleeved shirt. He throws his sweatpants, hoodie, tank top, and old socks into a bag, which he keeps for his dirty clothes. He leans against the car as he pulls on his socks and slips his feet into his sneakers. Once that is done he slips on his favorite worn out leather jacket. "There that's better." He sighs before closing and locking his trunk back up. His car is an older car, a 1967 Chevy Impala. The car didn't have any of the power locks or windows. It's old fashion, just like how Riley likes it.

Riley slips into the car and starts it up. Despite it being from the 60s the car purs when it starts. "That's my girl." Riley smiles. "Let's get to school." He shifts it into drive before pulling out of the driveway of the old Hale house and driving down the road.

"Run, Riley!"

Riley takes a deep breath and shakes the voice out of his mind. "I need music." He slips his phone out and hooks it up before letting his music play. He cranks it up and leans back and sighs. Riley's family used to joke and say he isn't from this era. He loves old cars, rock music from the 80s and 90s, and the only up to date thing he owns is his clothes, his phone, and his laptop.

Riley pulls into the parking lot of the school and kills the engine. "Time to begin hell." He reaches over and locks the passenger seat's door. The back seats are always locked. He slips out of the car and locks the driver's door before going to the back of his car. He unlocks his car, pulls out his backpack, and locks it back up. "Alright, let the day begin." He says the thought of Laura's body flashes through his mind. He swallows the lump in his throats. His keys fall from his shaking hands, causing him to curse before bending down and picking them back up.

"Wow, who is that cutey." Riley pauses and listens closer. "Mmm, he looks scrumptious."

"Heather you can't even see his face." A snappy female voice cuts in, causing Riley to chuckle under his breath before picking up his keys. He puts them in his front left pocket, the opposite of the one that holds his phone. As Riley stands up he runs a hand through his sandy curls and can hear the girl, Heather, sigh. Riley turns and sees them watching them.

One girl was some chick that looked like five different fashion magazines threw up on her and she was buried in make up. Her obviously fake blonde hair was straightened to a point, while her brown eyes were caked with mascara. She reminded him of a raccoon. The girl beside her was totally different. She has just the right amount of makeup, beautiful red hair, big intelligent green eyes, and dressed to impress. Riley shoots the redhead a charming smile, which causes the fashion tragic girl to groan.

"Why do all the cute guys want you, Lydia." Riley starts over.

"Hey, I hate to be a bother, but would you mind telling me where I can find the main office?" The redhead looked up at him, causing Riley to freeze. Her eyes weren't just beautiful, they were hypnotic. A warmth like never before flowed through Riley as electricity ran through his veins. The hair on the back of his neck and on his arms stood up as his heart raced in his chest.

"Hmm? Have you tried inside?" Riley smiles as he looks at the girl.

"I like a girl with sass." He says. "I'm Riley." He holds out a hand and the girl eyes him over.

"Hmm." She says before turning and walking around him. Riley turns and watches her strut off, causing a chuckle to come from him. He eyes over her long legs, her toned ass, and her gorgeous hair.

"Hey, back off." Riley turns and sees some badass wannabee glaring holes at him.

"Why, she's yours?"

"Yeah, she is." Riley has a cocky grin on his face.

"She won't be for long." Riley promises before heading for the front entrance of the school.


End file.
